Extendable masts have seen applications in both the commercial and military markets. For example, electronic packages mounted atop retractable masts include communication and sensor devices, i.e., antennas, cameras and microphones, for collecting sensory data and/or transmitting the collected data to a remote location.
As the deployment of mobile surveillance and communication systems increases, lightweight, portable, mobile, and reliable retractable platform support systems may be desirable.